Remnants of Rosary
by Koda.Nine
Summary: Maybe it was a good idea to talk to the new passenger. Wait, a minute. Why does my school look like a haunted house? What? Monsters! What's going on! What do you mean 'Bike' ARGGH! Oneshot with Ren and other RWBY cast.


Chapter 1: The Academy of Monsters.

**Just a random crossover idea.**

**I don't own Rosario Vampire nor RWBY**

* * *

Bus

Tsukune Aono, a normal student with no special abilities on his way to his new high school in the middle of nowhere that his parents found. There was no other option. He failed the high-school entrance exam in his hometown despite being average. He ruffled his hair in anxiety.

'Why did I say no to this? This is creepy.' He was looking at the bus driver whose eyes glow for some reasons.

"_**Hehehe… Is there a problem?**_" the bus driver asked in his creepy voice. Tsukune slightly panicked.

"Ah... Nothing. It's just how long until we arrive at the school?" the young man asked. He's been around 1 hour on the bus.

"_**I need to pick up another student. Just wait a little longer.**_" he answered.

"I see." Tsukune Aono was the only passenger of this ride.

'Please be normal. I just want to have a normal school life.' He prayed silently for no troublesome adventure, but Tsukune completely didn't realize the name Youkai Academy meant literally 'Monster School'.

Around two minutes, the bus stopped at the next bus stop. Looking out of the window, it was some kind of harbor with lots of fishermen doing their work. Strangely, nobody seemed to bother by the yellow bus since it was the only vehicle that was colorful. There was a crowd of people at the bus stop, but none of them seemed to notice it. Tsukune misheard a conversation of an elderly couple they weren't speaking Japanese. What a minute was that Chinese?

"_**All right freshman, get in the bus.**_" the bus driver spoke into the crowd. One person came in the vehicle.

"Thank you." He thanked the bus driver with a polite bow.

He was carrying a duffel bag and wore the school uniform as he had long black hair with a pink streak on it. What was noticing for Tsukune was his pink eyes, unusual if you asked him.

The newcomer took a seat behind Tsukune. He gave a small nod to Tsukune as a sign of greeting. It relieved him that the new passenger wasn't a delinquent judging by his look.

"Nice to meet a new person. My name is Tsukune Aono." He wanted to start a conversation, feeling that since he will live for the next 3 years at the school.

"Lie Ren, but just call me Ren." Ren was surprised at Tsukune for some reasons. He reached for his hand, both shook their hands.

"Ren? That's a nice name. And I thought I was the only one attending the school." he was relieved to see another person.

"I'm attending because I made a promise to my parents to visit Japan since it's located there." Ren said.

"Wait, you're not from Japan?"

"I'm Chinese Tsukune." Tsukune finally understood why those people didn't speak Japanese.

'That explained why the people spoke Chinese, wait? No, this makes no sense.'

"Hmm just seem nervous." Ren stated as he looked into Tsukune face.

"Me? Ah, you see, I've failed the high-school entrance exam. So my parents sent me to Yokai Academy.", he answered embarrassingly. "I've really wanted to go Seiko Academy."

"A human school?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, wait? What you mean by human school?"

"You see-" Before Ren could finish his sentence, the bus driver interrupted.

"_**So— since you're both attending Yokai Academy let me tell you this. Hehe. Better prepare yourself. When we come out of this loooong tunnel, we'll be right in front of the school. Yokai Academy is a veeerrry terrifying place.**_"

"WHHAA!"

"..."

* * *

Bus Stop

Dead forest, lots of Crows and a school that appeared to be a haunted mansion. Tsukune and Ren stepped out of the bus. As soon as both got out, the bus driver left them while saying "be careful."

"WAIT A MINUTE WHAT IS THIS PLACE!?" there's no way this is a normal high school. Oh god, how did he end up like this.

Ren however, seemed to enjoy the view at the sea.

"Peaceful…" he muttered as he continued looking at the sea.

'How is this peaceful for you!?' Tsukune being scared just wanted to leave this place.

"So this is Yokai Academy. It's unique." Ren commented at the building far away. Tsukune chuckled nervously, thinking this place is insane.

"I think I might leave… I've seen enough. Nice knowing you Ren." The human said as he was ready to leave. Ren said nothing, instead of replying, his eyes were staring at something approaching.

"Bike." Ren spoke.

"Bike?" he took two steps left.

"Behind you."

"OH NO COMING THROUGH!" as he turned his back he saw a girl with pink hair racing towards him.

"ARRGH!" the bike landed on his back, forcing him to collide on the tree.

"I'm sorry. I got dizzy from amnesia." the girl said, still feeling weak. Tsukune has regained some of his strength as he opened his eyes.

'It's a girl, whoa she's cute!' she had long pink hair and wore the same school uniform. Pale skin and green eyes. Around her neck was a rosary.

"A-are you okay?" she asked. Tsukune just had realized that he was grabbing her thigh with his hands. His nose was bleeding. 'Probably a good thing I came to this school.'

"Oh no you're bleeding, let me.." she took out a handkerchief trying to stop the bleeding.

Ren watched the situation not bothering to step in.

"Oh, the scent." The girl sniffed something. Tsukune face lit red as she approached him closer.

"What's going on?" she came closer to his face. 'Is she going to kiss me?'

"I'm sorry but I can't resist this scent, because…"

'CHOP' instead of a kiss, Tsukune received a small bite on his neck. "Ehh?"

"I'm a vampire~" she answered while sucking on his blood. Ren shrugged at this reveal.

"ARRGHH! I'm bleeding she sucked my blood what do I do!?" as a ran around in cycle, Ren looked at his flip phone.

"I think it's time to go." Ren said, signaling to go. "We need to go the ceremony."

After Ren and the girl patched up Tsukune's bite wound, the trio were on his way to the school.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I might look like a human, but I'm a vampire. My name is Moka Akashiya." she introduced herself. Tsukune nodded.

"Ah, it's fine I didn't know. I'm Tsukune Aono and this is Ren I've just met." Ren just gave a small nod.

"It's rare to meet someone from the vampire race." Ren said.

"I don't know, usually I don't reveal my identity, but Tsukune blood it's just tasty." she smiled with a blushing face.

"Am I just food to you?" Tsukune suppressed an uncomfortable laugh. 'What's going on! Did she just had drink my blood?'

"You don't hate vampires, do you?" Moka asked.

"Not, really./Of course not!" Ren answered calmly, while Tsukune gave a panic response, it was the first time he's meeting one.

"Great, then we can be friends if you're okay with me. I was feeling lonely since I know no one here!" Moka smiled at them.

'Definitely cute!' Tsukune blushed.

"I don't mind" Ren nodded.

"Yeah why not" this way, his chance to know this girl better. But one thing bothering him.

'Why do I get a bad feeling about this?''

* * *

Monster school. He's in a MONSTER SCHOOL. Full of different creatures, and he was probably the only human in this facility.

"Like I said earlier, since we need to coexist with humans the school rule says to remain in human form for the whole school life. It's prohibited to transform into your true form." Shizuka Nekonome, Tsukune new homeroom teacher explained the whole situation. Her hair was shaped as cat ears while her cattail was moving around.

The young man couldn't believe his eyes. He's in a bad spot. Terrible spot! He looked around the classroom, unfamiliar faces, no Ren and Moka in his class.

"What should I do…" he muttered.

"Hey teacher, why don't we just eat those puny human and molest the girls." said on intimidating classmate with a piercing under his lip.

"Scary…" one student muttered.

"That's no good idea Saizou, we need to coexist with the humans no more war nya~," Ms. Nekonome explained "That aside since everyone here are monsters it should be okay. Since the Academy is within a secret sacred world, to those who come to know of our existence, we will bring them Death or something…"

'Oh no. I will die if anyone finds out!?' the human internally screamed as his homeroom teacher explained it.

'Swosh'

"I'm lost I got lost after the school ceremony… Sorry I'm late." a girl with pink hair entered the classroom.

"Oh, that's all right. Just take a seat." Ms Nekonome said.

"Wow, she looks cute." commented one guy.

"Yes, we got a beauty in our classroom."

"Moka?" Tsukune looked up seeing his pink haired friend in his classroom.

"TSUKUNE~" Moka rushed to him ready to embrace him. "We're in the same class!? How amazing is that!?"

"UWAAH!" it's not like he didn't enjoy being hugged ,the problem was he's receiving death glares from every male classmate.

"TSK what's his relationship with her?"

"Man, I really want to kill him…"

'Oh god what should I do!?' being in the same class with Moka was one of the best decisions joining the school, but if someone found out about his true nature, he's dead. Wonder what Ren's doing.

* * *

Class 2-D

After taking a seat in his classroom, Ren immediately rested his head on the desk. Nothing felt better than getting extra sleep. Aside from the noise of his other classmates, Ren could fairly get some rest until his homeroom teacher arrived.

'Peaceful.' he dozed off.

10 Minutes later.

"You should wake up, the teacher is coming." One of a classmate who sat beside him woke him up.

"Thank you." Ren lifted his head from the desk and made a small stretch.

"No problem." his neighbor said, a girl with wavy black hair and a ribbon on her head. Her amber eyes were focused on the black book she read.

"All right, pipsqueaks welcome to Yokai Academy." as the homeroom teacher entered the room. Most of the class gave him a disbelieved expression. He wore a loose white tuxedo and a torn red cape. His hair was messy along with the unshaven beard.

"Is he drunk?" one female classmate asked since she could smell alcohol.

"Great start." Ren's neighbor said sarcastically as both were staring at their homeroom teacher.

"..." Ren just shrugged.

"Name's Qrow Branwen, Spelled with a Q for some reasons. And I'm responsible for your future, hehe as long you don't screw it up first." Mr. Branwen introduced himself, although not convincing.

"Like the headmaster said earlier, Everyone has to stay in human form, because we have to coexist with humans, it's not allowed to show your true form for the entire school life. And don't touch my flask." He pulled out his flask and took a sip. The entire class sweat dropped at his actions.

"Teacher, your 10 minutes late."

"Do I look like a man who cares. As long, you guys learn the stuff humans need, everything is fine." feeling his mission accomplished, Mr. Branwen chugged his flask. "Since it's the first day of you guys, I'll let you do anything until next lunch break. I got a headache."

"..." the class remained dumbfounded. How did he get this job? Mr. Branwen laid on his seat casually with his legs on the teacher's desk. He dozed off as he closed his eyes.

"I mean, since it's the first day why don't introduce each other." one girl said.

"Great Idea."

"Well, since our teacher is sleeping, I will read some mangas I brought." another said.

Despite the weird teacher, most of the classmates were busy with normal conversations. Some girls were talking about the newest fashion, a bunch of girls were mentioning about a pink haired pink and so on. Ren was still tired.

'I might sleep.' He was ready to rest his head on the desk again, however, he was wondering about one thing earlier. 'Hmm Tsukune might be a human..'

He didn't expect to meet a human in the Academy. His parents told him this was an only monster school. Someone will kill Tsukune for sure if someone finds out. He was certain that his new acquaintance was purely human. Assuming he applied for Seiko Academy, a non-monster school.

'Maybe I should look for him.' he thought. 'But first, let me take a nap.'

* * *

School Hallway.

On the bright side, Tsukune was walking with Moka around the hallway. He couldn't stop blushing being friends with the pink haired vampire. She was cute and friendly. However…

"That's this guy/I'm gonna kill him…"

Most of the male students were giving him death glares.

'Haha, what should I do.' it scared him. Understandably since he was the only human here and if everyone found out…

"Tsukune are you all right? You seem pale. Did I sucked too much blood?" Moka was worried.

"Ah, no it's nothing." He brushed off his worries. He didn't know what to do right now.

"Then let's continue looking around." she grabbed one of his arms, dragging him around. Tsukune was still red.

'Well, as long I'm with Moka I might be able to survive this.' was his thought.

Before the duo could explore the school, someone stopped them. Tsukune realized it was one of his classmates.

"Hey, you're called Moka right?" It was Saizou. "I'm Saizou Komiya one of your classmates. So…"

"UWAHH!" he lifted with ease Tsukune upwards. 'He's strong!'

"Why is it that a beautiful lady like you are hanging up with this puny guy." he glared at Tsukune. The poor boy tried to escape from his grip. Struggling to get out of this.

"Hey, why don't we two us of having fun? I'm far superior to this scummy guy."

"I'm sorry, but I'm having fun with Tsukune right now. Put him down." Moka said

"And if not?"

Moka being unfazed from the comment.

"Put him down." out of nowhere a hand grabbed Saizou arm, forcefully pushing him down.

"Ren!", his black-haired friend interfered. He was staring at Saizou with his neutral face.

'Hnn his grip is solid.' As he let go of his hand, Tsukune grasped for air as his classmate nearly choked him.

"You're looking for trouble? I was talking to my classmates." Saizou said.

"Doesn't seem like you doing any good.", Ren stated. "I was looking for them, and you started it first."

"I think we should go! There's a lot to explore." Moka commented taking Tsukune hand. Ren just gave a nod and kept his gaze to Saizou, who stood still. The rest of the viewers left these hallways, trying to avoid the tall guy.

"Humph, just watch me." Saizou muttered. "I never let a woman escape."

* * *

Staircase

After escaping from the bully, Tsukune let a small grown out. 'That was intense.' he thought. Had Saizou started a fight he would surely die. Moka felt relieved getting away from him. Ren laid on the wall nearby.

"Thank you Ren, you just saved me." he thanked his friend, who just shrugged.

"No problem. I was looking for you guys." he said.

"That was surprising, wasn't it? I got a little scared. Are you okay Tsukune?" Moka was observing her friend for any injuries. Tsukune gave a small chuckle.

"Ah, I'm fine…"

"You seemed worried what is it?" Ren stated. Tsukune felt worthless since the start of the first day.

"Why are you guys hanging out with me? I mean Moka I'm just a mediocre guy and Ren you didn't need to help me." Tsukune spoke in a defeated tone.

"Because you look like a good guy despite being average.", Ren answered while he crossed his arms. "I just felt like helping you out."

Tsukune was glad he talked to him at the bus. Ren just wanted to help him. Moka shook her head.

"You're not mediocre or anything Tsukune!" she said, Tsukune's cheeks lightly lit up. "Besides…"

Moka's face was red.

"Huh?"

"We're on bloodsucking terms~" she spoke in an embarrassment tone.

"Wahh!" Tsukune fell down in instants hearing her comment, Ren chuckled.

"Congratulations, I guess." Ren said.

"Wait no! Am I just food to you!" Tsukune shouted comically at his pink haired.

"I mean be proud of yourself Tsukune. Your blood taste better than the transfusion packs I had. Perfectly balanced.", she smiled. "And I see you as my first friend here in school. You too Ren. I don't see you useless. Beside you're my first."

"Ehh?" what did she meant with first.

"I assume the first person whose body she fed." Ren explained the situation. Moka being embarrassed, hid her face with her hands. Tsukune couldn't stop blushing.

"Moka."

"I'm so embarrassed!" With a unintentional force, she pushed Tsukune onto the next wall. "We should have some fun, let's have some fun!"

"Actually, I need to talk with Tsukune alone if you don't mind." Ren answered. "You have a minute?"

"Su-sure.." the human muttered in agony as he tried to get out of the wall. 'Supernaturally strong Moka…'

"Sure, I wait for you guys outside!" Moka left the area. Ren's eyes were observing around the staircase. Nobody's here.

After Tsukune brushed of some concrete out of his uniform, he looked at Ren. He couldn't guess his intention since his friend's expression remained neutral.

"So what is it Ren?" was something bothering him.

"You're human, aren't you Tsukune." he spoke in a neutral tone. Tsukune's face turned into a shocked face. Ren knew he was human!"Wha- What!"

"Don't worry your secret is safe. I just want to confirm my suspicion. Judging by your reaction, you really are human." Ren placed his hand on his chin. "Did you tell Moka about this?"

"No. I really think that might be a bad idea." Tsukune countered. He wouldn't tell Moka his true identity because it would be risky.

"I see, whatever you do, be careful, maybe it's the best to leave this place, but I don't force you making this decision, all I want to say is to be careful Tsukune, If anyone finds out you're a human, someone will kill you." Ren gave his advice.

"You don't want to tell anyone about this?" Tsukune was happy to meet someone like Ren. He was a good guy.

"Unless you want to." Ren teased with a neutral face.

"GAHH. Just keep it as a secret." Tsukune quickly answered. "Ren, thank you for being my friend…"

"If you need any help, I'm glad to do so." Ren said, "That aside, go exploring the school campus with Moka."

"You're not coming?" he asked surprised. His friend shook his head.

"I'm going to the library." As he turned his back, Ren waved at Tsukune. "Have fun."

Tsukune relieved after the conversation. He might enjoy his school life with Moka and Ren. He felt gracious having new friends protecting him. He made his move and went outside. Moka was waiting for him.

* * *

Library.

Break time. A bunch of old books and the smell of old furniture was his first reaction. Ren looked around the room, it was quiet and mostly empty. Nobody seemed to bother entering the library. The main reason Ren was looking for the library was easily one good reason.

'Time to take a nap.' Ren liked to sleep. A lot, he preferred to spend his time saving his energy by rather than to unimportant stuff. His hobbies were mostly sleeping, reading books and swimming. All what he wanted was a time-out.

"Peaceful." He rested his head on the next desk available. Nothing was better than sleep.

'...' 'flip'

"Is something the matter." his head was still on the desk and eyes closed, but he could feel the glance coming from his right side. Pairs of amber eyes were locked on him

"I'm just surprised that you're going to sleep again.", she said. Ren knew it was his classmate. What was her name again? "You know the library is for reading and studying."

"As long I bother no one I don't see a problem taking a nap." Ren answered.

"Point taken, as long as you don't snore it's fine." she said as she turned the next page on her book.

"Then why bother taking a seat beside me?" Ren was wondering why his classmates took a seat beside him in the library. He rotated his head, looking at her. The black-haired girl was still reading her book.

"Rumours spreading you almost got into a fight with another student."

"And?" Ren questioned.

"I didn't expect that from you. You look like a quiet guy." Turning away from her book, she viewed his appearance. Long black hair with a pink streak on it tied into a ponytail. Magenta eyes and slim face.

"I am and looks can be deceiving." Ren answered casually. The girl closed her book and raised up her hand.

"Well, you should be careful I've heard that guy some kind of delinquent.", she said. "What was his name again?"

"Saizou, I'll be careful." he wasn't threatened by his looks. However, Ren was worrying if Saizou going to chase Tsukune and Moka.

"Ah right, Saizou. I feel like there will be trouble associating with him." she rolled her eyes.

"We didn't get the chance to introduce ourselves. Name's Blake." Ren shook her hand and gave a nod.

"Lie Ren, but just call me Ren." It's the first day after all and making a new acquaintance wasn't a bad idea. Ren was thinking to look after his human friend. But first.

"I'll take a nap. Wake me up when the bell rings."

"Sure." Blake hummed and turned back on reading.

* * *

Dorm

"It feels like a date with Moka~" Tsukune was enjoying his life despite seeing the weird vending machine and weird statues. Spending his time alone with Moka felt great. 'This is happiness.'

'It's sure a creepy looking building. UWWAHH I'm going to spend the next 3 years here.' in the middle of the dead forest and graveyard looking area stood a huge white building that has the appearance of a prison. Moka was happy at this majestic architecture, calling it cool and pure art.

"I think it's scary…" he muttered in a weak tone. He couldn't understand Moka's taste.

"Oh, you don't like it? Even though you're a monster? Say what kind of monster are you?" Tsukune shivered at her question.

'I'm human… I can't tell her.' Moka wide opened her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry that's against the school rule revealing your true form. Sorry." she apologised.

"Hahaha." saved, hope nobody will find out his identity. Tsukune noticed something. "Moka, I can't really tell the difference you being a vampire. You look like a normal human."

It was hard to figure out to take his pink haired friend was an actual vampire. She was cute and beautiful and nothing monster-like.

"Hehe, you see. Right now I look pretty human but…" Moka pointed at the Rosary she was wearing. "If I take his rosary out of my chest, I'll become a really scaarry vampire."

"Rosary?" Tsukune asked himself.

"Rosaries have the effect of sealing a vampire true form. I keep my vampire powers sealed with this. My true form is pretty scary, it's like a different personality." Moka explained to Tsukune.

'To think Moka is a vampire is still unbelievable.'

"Oh, but even if our powers are sealed I'm still craving for blood." she smiled. Approaching closer onto his neck

"Eh." It was too late.

*Chop*

"OOWW! I'm not food!" he screamed in agony.

* * *

Next day.

"Are you really going to leave the school?" on their way to go Ren was glancing at the letter Tsukune was holding.

"I wrote this withdrawal just in case. Ren, I don't know what to do. Should I really give up or stay? I mean I don't want to be separated from Moka." Tsukune spoke.

"She looks like a nice girl." Ren commented. "It's up to you."

Tsukune could trust Ren since he promised to keep it a secret. He was terrified of Saizou, that he would to anything to him or Moka. Staying here would probably take the risk to get exposed, but then he would live his school life with Moka.

"I-"

"Wait up, lover boy." Ren stood in front of Tsukune guarding him. "I wasn't talking to you shrimp."

It was Saizou, he approached slowly at the two. Ren remained calm while Tsukune felt his spine shivered down.

"It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka yesterday and you're gonna pay for it." Saizou was about to grab Tsukune but Ren pushed Saizou with a swift hand palm strong enough to make him fell backwards.

"YOuu." he growled in anger. Ren's face remained neutral.

"You really think it's allowed to hurt a classmate." Ren spoke. Other students were watching the scene, seeing Saizou a tall guy getting threatened by a slim black-haired student. The bully focused his eyes on Tsukune with a bloodlust expression.

"Your true form, what is it!" Tsukune couldn't reply, his stare paralyzed him.

"Leave him be Saizou, you know well that its prohibit showing their true form." Ren answered.

"I said I WAS TALKING TO HIM." One of his hands transformed into a grotesque claws as he punched through a nearby wall.

"UWWAHH!" Tsukune stepped back as some concrete flew by. Ren held his arms to protect his face.

"You'll see Tsukune. I'll get you next time." He laughed and left the scenery.

"Are you all right Tsukune?" his friend sat terrified on the ground.

"I-I think I need to go sorry!" out of a sudden Tsukune jumped up and ran back to the dorms.

"Wait, Tsukune." Ren wanted him to stop, but he reminded himself to not interfere. It was not his choice to let Tsukune stay.

'I hope he's doing the right decision…'

Classroom 2-D

Ren was conflicted. Tsukune was going to leave the academy because he's human, even though he seemed to enjoy his first day with Moka. Saizou was the problem. That shady guy who's in the same class with Tsukune and Moka. Maybe it was a good thing letting him go. But.

'I just felt like helping you." There was no reason to stop Tsukune, so why don't bother it, anyway? Ren was wasting his time right now. He wanted to stop Tsukune from leaving the school. He might enjoy it with the help from Moka.

"I'm sorry for being late. Ms. Kittycat was asking me about some missing students from her classroom-"

'I have to go.' Ren immediately stood up, surprising his classmates and rushed out of the door.

"I'm sorry but I need to get out!" Mr. Branwen gave him an uninterested stare and let him out.

"..."

"What? As long he's coming back, it's fine." he took a sip out of his flask.

'Weird teacher…' everybody was thinking.

"..."

Somewhere

"HAHAHA I'M GOING TO ENJOY THIS LITTLE SCHOOL VIOLATION!" Saizou transformed into a bulky monster with a long tongue.

It scared Tsukune. After almost leaving the school and revealing his true identity to Moka. He came back. 'I'm a piece of garbage-' was his thought. How could he left Moka behind? He needed to tell her something important.

"TSUKUNE." Moka shouted surprised. "RUN OFF, IT'S SAIZOU'S TRUE FORM!"

Tsukune couldn't move. He needed to tell Moka this.

"I TOLD YOU I WIll KILL YOU!" Saizou charged toward Tsukune.

'I need to remove her rosary!' but it was too late was Saizou punched him.

"ARRGH!" Even though Tsukune guarded his upper body with his arms, Saizou's fist was so powerful that he flew away.

"This going to hurt!" Tsukune was about to land on the gravestones with full speed.

'CRASH'

"Tsukune!"

"It, it doesn't hurt?" the smoke was cloudy he could barely see what's beside him. Aside from the pain from the punch of Saizou, Tsukune was fairly uninjured. No broken bones, just the pain from before.

"Hnngh you're all right?" it was that moment he realized. Someone softened the impact. Tsukune was sitting on his friend.

"REN! Are you all right!" as the smoke disappeared he could see Ren lying on the damaged gravestones. His friend coughed some blood out. 'That was careless of me.' It didn't bother him spitting some blood. He wiped off of it with his hand.

"It's fine. You need more than this to take me down." He stood up and brushed the dust off. Moka ran to them. Her eyes were swollen.

"I'm sorry about earlier Tsukune. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry for saying that. All I've wanted to have friends and I hurt you Tsukune." Tears were coming out.

"No, it wasn't the right running back home…" he answered. "Because I want to become your friend Moka."  
"Tsukune…" She shook her head. "Thank you!" she embraced him. After all the mean things she was talking, her first human friend didn't reject her.

"HUMPF I'M RIGHT HERE!" Saizou roared. Both of them almost forgot the threat they were in. Saizou lifted his hand, ready to squish Tsukune. "Arggh!" Ren stepped in. holding his first with his crossed arm. Despite human looking, the black-haired student held strongly his ground. It stunned Saizou that the guy could withstand his superstrength.

"Tsukune, Moka! Run away!" he commanded them. The duo were stunned at his action. Tsukune remembered that Ren was willing to help him out.

"No, I can't leave you alone." He couldn't leave him behind.  
"ENOUGH OF YOU!" Saizou shouted a loud scream, powerful enough to send Moka and Tsukune flying. Ren quickly freed from his fist and jumped over his head. He gave a swift kick on his back. "GAH, YOU LITTLE…"  
It hurt. Saizou threw his arms around struggling to hit Ren, but he was fast, fast enough to dodge his fists. Another swift strike on the back with his leg. It hurt.  
'HIS KICKS ARE PAINFUL.' He understood, that his opponent was fast and he couldn't keep up. Another kick.  
"GRAAHH!" he screamed in annoyance. It hurt like hell. His attacks felt like he was piercing him.

"Moka you're all right?" Tsukune asked as he regained his balance after the fall. When he gazed his eyes at her, he saw her surprised face looking at her neck. Tsukune realized he was holding her rosary.

"The rosary came off?" a bright light came out of the pink vampire. The crows were flying away, the ground was shaking and Moka's hair was changing into a silver color. Saizou and Ren stopped their fight, unable to look away from the immense sensation that was coming from Moka.

"Could this be? Her true form." Tsukune looked at disbelieve at his friend.

"Just like the legends, red eyes and supernatural energy…" Ren stated, seeing for the first time a true vampire. It was obvious that Saizou will lose. "It's like a completely different person, no."  
"You really think you can take me? Pathetic." The silver-haired vampire chuckled. It was a different person. There were no kind words coming from here mouth. The voice was mellow and menacing, her eyes were filled with bloodlust.

"UUOOO!" the monster charged with all his remaining strength toward the vampire. Ren knew that he shouldn't interfere. They already won the fight.  
With ease, Moka blocked Saizou's fist with one hand, gripping it tightly. He screamed in agony. Moka just grinned in victory.  
"Know your place!" She made a fast, powerful kick onto his face, strong enough to send him fly away.  
"GRAAH!" Overwhelmed by the pain and several dead tree he crashed, Saizou eventually passed out.

"*Sigh* As expected from a low class monster. Doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a content of strength." It disappointed vampire Moka. She glanced at Ren. "However, you might be a worthy opponent."  
"Tsukune do something." Ren wasn't pleased that the vampire focused her eyes on him.  
"Moka is that really you?"  
"What are you scared?" she turned her view back to him. Tsukune couldn't move. "Hnn, don't worry I have no intention harming you. The other Moka would be angry."

She grabbed back her rosary and attached it back on her neck.  
"Would be a shame to kill you since your blood is tasty." And with that, her hair changed back to normal and Moka seemed to be unconscious. Tsukune was holding her.

"Is it over?" he asked.

"I guess." as Ren reply"Ren! About earl-""It's fine Tsukune we got a lot to talk…" he interrupted his friend. "But first I think we should rest."  
"Yeah…"

* * *

The next day.

"So you knew he was a human beforehand! You're really smart Ren." Moka complimented at his new friend.

"It was obvious if you ask me, Tsukune is like an open book." Ren shrugged.

"Will you guys be quiet! Was if anyone hears this." he hushed the two of his friends. The trio were on their way to school.

"Sorry!/Sorry." both apologized.

"But still be careful Tsukune, as long we can keep it a secret it-"

"I get it Ren, I get Ren. Again sorry for yesterday."

"It's nothing, everything is fine." he reassured him. Glad to have friends like them.

"Yeah, I almost forgot thanking you for being a good friend for Tsukune and me. I'm sure school life will be fun!" Moka smiled that the two. *Growl* Moka's stomach was growling. Ren stared at Tsukune.  
"Run." he said.  
"What?" was his reply. It was too late.

*CHOP*

"ARRGH TO DOING THAT! AM I JUST FOOD TO YOU!"

"…" Ren wondered if this would become a peaceful school life.

* * *

**Here' quick view about the following characters**.

**Lie Ren**

**Nationality: China**

**Race: ?**

**Rank: B**

**Blake**

**Nationality: Italy**

**Race: ?**

**Rank: B**

**Saizou Komiya**

**Nationality: Japan**

**Race: Monstrel (Hybrid)**

**Rank: C**

**Moka Akashiya**

**Nationality: Japan**

**Race: Vampire**

**Rank: S**

**Tsukune Aono**

**Nationality: Japan**

**Race: Human**

**Rank: F**

I'll grab a coffee. Thank you for reading.


End file.
